Goodbye My Love
by little-angel-no-one-els
Summary: Inuyasha is of course being rude to Kagome. She's wearing thin and can't take much more. After seeing him with Kikyo, Shes sent over the edge and she makes a decision. One Short. Song fic.


Please r&r.  
This is my first go at a song fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or gang. Nor to I won Everyday by Lisa Loeb.

Goodbye My Love.

* * *

_::Goodbye my love,::_

A battle at just ended with another demon. Kagome identified where the jewel shard was and Inuyasha has of course had to go and be rude.

"Could you have taken any longer wench!!" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome. "Damn it! Just die already!" He ripped the jewel from the demons back. "Look Kagome, we got another one. Here"

She wasn't there. "Kagome..." Inuyasha looked around for her.

Kagome was already on her way back to the village. _'Damn you Inuyasha, I'm so sick of being treated like I'm only getting in the way. Sorry I was dodging its freaking claws and couldn't tell you where your precious Jewel was.'_ She huffed in her head.

::_I'm going.  
__I'm slowing you down.::_

Later that night Inuyasha was sitting on the hill next to Kaede's hut. Kagome slowly walked over to him and took a set next to him. He tensed.

_::I can feel you stop breathing when I come around::_

"What do you want?" he said coldly like she was an annoyance.

"Nothing..." She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "How are you..?"

"I'm fine. Whats it to you?" he got up and started to walk away. "Don't answer that, I don't care."

_::I'm slowing you down.::_

They were all settling down for the night at Kaede's hut. Everyone was asleep so Kagome thought. As she started to finally drift, she heard someone get up and leave. _'Inuyasha... Wheres he going?' _She waited a minute and then got up to follow.

By the time she got outside there was no sign as to where he had went. She went back to bed.

_::Everyday  
__Love turns its back just to stand in my way::_

Three days later Kagome is sitting on the side of The Bone Eater Well contemplating weather she should go home or not. _'It will only be a few days... Maybe. No longer. I wonder what he would do if I never came back.'_

_::Goodbye my love_  
_You don't get me::_

She had tried to ask him where he was going at night, or at lest what he was doing so she wouldn't have to worry. He yelled at her and told her to stay out of his fucking business.

_::You don't let me inside::_

That night Kagome was crying. She was getting way to stressed with having to do so much school work and having to put put with Inuyashas insane mood swings towards her. Inuyasha walked up behind her. She hadn't noticed and the sound of his voice made her jump.

"Kagome..." He sounded so worried.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She wipe off her tears pretending that they never fell. He didn't say anything just stood there. _'I probably look like a baby to him. I didn't want him to see me crying. I didn't want anyone too.' _"What do you want?" She turned to walk back to Kaede's.

Her heart almost stopped as Inuyasha put his arms around her and held her tightly. She didn't want to let go.  
_  
::You once held me close when you wanted to hide::_

Everyone was sleeping and he was leaving again. She had to follow. She was to worried about him not to. With no hesitation after he left she got up and went outside. He was walking towards the tree that she had meet him at. At lest that what it looked like. She followed quickly.

She was in eye distance of the tree when two people caught her attention. Kagome ducked behind a tree. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo. Her heart sunk to her stomach. She couldn't take it and she ran.

She didn't know where her feet were carrying her until she finally stopped. She was at the well.

_'Why Inuyasha!?!' _She screamed inside her head. _'You've been going to see her every night! And tonight you gave me false hope that you wanted to be with me. I didn't hug you. You hugged me.' _She clenched the side of the well with tears streaming. "Damn it" she kicked the side and fell to her knees. She leaned up against the side and fell asleep like that.

_  
::You pulled me in close just to push me aside_  
_Goodbye  
Everyday  
Love turns its back just to stand in my way::_

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut the next afternoon. Everyone wanted to know where she had been and she tried to make up excesses until she heard Inuyashas voice. "Where the hell have you been wench?" He said rudely to her.

Saying nothing she clenched her fists and walked out. She sat by a tree on the hill next to the hut until it was dark. _'Maybe I should just leave... It would be better for everyone that way.' _She hated thinking about not being able to see everyone. She loved them all so much, but seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together killed her. _'I'll tough it out a little longer. Just to see if things get better.'_ She looked over intime to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

_::Goodbye my love  
I'm going away_  
_I know you won't follow me far::_

"Hey Kagome.." he just stood there next to her.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome tried to show no emotion in her words.

"What are you doing?" he said wiggling where he stood.

"Looking at the stars. Want to join me?" Her voice showed hope that maybe he would.

"Ah. No thanks. I'm going to go to bed... I'm tired. So night.." he waved and walked off. As he got to the hut he looked to see if she was looking.

_::Once I went out just to look at the stars_  
_I asked you to join me,  
but you were too tired_  
_I wanted you to see them too::_

He took off running to the woods. She saw out the corner of her eye.

_::How could I let myself need you  
Everyday::_

She took off running after him. _'I'm going to confront him. No more mind games. No more toying with my heart.' _She found them right where they were before. She moved closer to hear them, but stayed out of there sight.

"Inuyasha... I can't take this anymore. I... I love you." Kikyos voice sounded so cold even though the words coming from her mouth hold so much meaning.

Inuyasha embraced her.

Kagome had seen enough. _'No more... I'm done.' _She stood where she was. Reveling herself to Kikyo. But before Inuyasha could look Kikyo smirked at her and kissed him.

Kagome ran. _'I'm going home forever. I don't want my heart broken anymore. He could have atlest told me about her... That he wanted to be with her.'_

_::Goodbye my love::_

As she reached the Bone Eater well she ripped the necklace from her neck that held the jewel shards. Tears were flowing over her cheeks. _'I hate you Inuyasha. I should have never said I would stay with you once I was done with school. I hate breaking promises but I don't have a choice. I hope you live happily ever after Inuyasha..' _She sat the bottle on the side. _'I wont be in your way anymore Inuyasha.' _She heart was slowly breaking as she sat on the side of the well with her feet dangling in.

"Goodbye my love..."

The night sky filled with bright light for a moment. Then everything was silent and dark again. As if she were never there.  
_  
::I am going_  
_I am slowing you down_  
_I can feel you stop breathing when I come around_  
_I'm slowing you down_  
_Everyday_  
_Everyday love turns its back just to stand in my way::_

_

* * *

_Tell me what you think. This is my first go at an actual attempted at writing a song fic. So be honest.  
And would you like some more onto this? I already got one review asking for the reactions of everyone. Witch never crossed my mind until they left it. (Thanks Oniguts person.) Let me know people. Please and thank you. 


End file.
